Olivia Says You Got a Long Way to Go
by Justice and Roses
Summary: See what happens when Olivia agrees to Casey's bet. 1st Fanfic Songfic Tiny EO


Title: **Olivia Says You Got a Long Way to Go**  
Disclaimer: **Not mine.****  
**Summary: **See what happens when Olivia agrees to Casey's bet. Songfic First fanfic Tiny EO **

**Olivia Says You Got a Long Way to Go****  
**  
_Why did I get myself into this?_ Olivia thought as she waited for her turn. Her and the gang were at a bar, after all today's problems. She was drunk. She knew she was drunk She also knew that everyone, including Casey, was drunk.

She watched as a guy sing Ricky Martin's "She's All I Ever Had" off-key. Very off-key.  
_He's worse than William Hung._ She fidgeted in her chair. "Ready to go on Liv?"

She turned to look at Casey. Casey was grinning widely. "Remember our bet," She said.

"Yeah, yeah. I get a twenty if it doesn't work out," Olivia snapped.

"It'll work out. I know it will," Casey said. The crowd booed the guy off the stage.

_Tough crowd tonight._ The host clapped his hands. He faced the crowd.

"All right folks, here's our own Olivia Benson singing, Long Way 2 Go."

The crowd applauded. Olivia stepped on stage and looked at everyone. She stopped when she saw Elliot. The song started playing. She sighed. Casey better be right. Elliot smiled at her.

_I love it when they try to get intimate __  
__Even though they know I really ain't into it __  
__(You're not into it?) I'm not into it __  
__I already know the game and I've been through it __  
__See I buy my own bags, my boots, my jeans __  
__Wear La Rok with my Rebel Yell underneath __  
__You wanna step to me? __  
__Said you gotta long way 2 go (Rock wit me now) _

_You claim that you're so hot __  
__And you say you got skills in the bedroom __  
__You, try to flirt when you're so not __  
__Had a chance you still never come through __  
__You, say you wanna come see me __  
__Cuz you know your girlfriend wanna be me (Uh) __  
__I'ma tell you why you can't __  
__Said you gotta long way 2 go __  
__Say you wanna love me? _

_Wanna love me? Wanna touch me? __  
__Think twice cuz you gotta long way to go __  
__Don't know howda act, better fall back __  
__It's like that cuz you gotta long way to go __  
__It's not that deep, take it easy, you wanna please me? __  
__Got a long way 2 go, I'ma bad girl __  
__You wanna get close? Ease up cuz you gotta a long way to go _

_I love it when they try to get scandalous __  
__Even though they know they really can't handle it __  
__(They can't handle it?) They can't handle it __  
__Try and take me out to dinner, I'll cancel it __  
__If you really wanna know me first of all __  
__You should never try to get too personal __  
__Cuz I meant it when I said __  
__That you gotta long way to go _

_You claim that you're so hot __  
__And you say you got skills in the bedroom __  
__You try to flirt when you're so not __  
__Had a chance you still never come through __  
__You say you wanna come see me __  
__Cuz you know your girlfriend wanna be me (Uh) __  
__I'ma tell you why you can't __  
__Said you gotta long way to go __  
__Say you wanna love me? _

_Wanna love me? Wanna touch me? __  
__Think twice cuz you gotta long way to go __  
__Don't know howda act, better fall back __  
__It's like that cuz you gotta long way to go __  
__It's not that deep, take it easy, you wanna please me? __  
__Got a long way 2 go, I'ma bad girl __  
__You wanna get close? Ease up cuz you gotta a long way to go _

_You claim that you're so hot __  
__And you say you got skills in the bedroom __  
__You try to flirt when you're so not __  
__Had a chance you still never come through __  
__You say you wanna come see me __  
__Cuz you know your girlfriend wanna be me (Uh, yeah) __  
__Said you gotta long way 2 go __  
__Say you wanna love me? _

_Wanna love me? Wanna touch me? (Touch me) __  
__Think twice cuz you gotta long way to go (Way to go) __  
__Don't know howda act, better fall back (Oh you got a long way) __  
__It's like that cuz you gotta long way to go __  
__It's not that deep, take it easy (Take it easy) you wanna please me? __  
__Got a long way 2 go, I'ma bad girl (I'ma bad girl yeah) __  
__You wanna get close? Ease up cuz you gotta a long way _

_Wanna love me? Wanna touch me? __  
__Think twice cuz you gotta long way to go Way to go __  
__Don't know howda act, better fall back __  
__It's like that cuz you gotta long way to go __  
__It's not that deep, take it easy Ooh, you got a long way __  
__Got a long way to go, __  
__Said you got a long way to go _

_Rock wit me now _

_You got a long way to go _

_Better fall back __  
__Said you got a long way to go _

The crowd applauded. Olivia got off the stage and walked back to the table. "Liv,"

She turned around and saw Elliot standing there. "Hmm?" She asked. "Nice song," He said. "Thanks, Elliot." They stood there for two seconds before Elliot planted a sweet kiss on Olivia's lips. They looked like they didn't want to pull away.

Casey cleared her throat. Olivia looked at Casey. Casey held her hand out. "Detective, I believe you owe me twenty bucks."


End file.
